A Very Jisbon Christmas
by Mentalgal
Summary: Jane discovers a week before christmas that Lisbon plans to spend it alone... but he has other ideas. Will she let him follow through on these plans? Please read. Very Jisbon. A Christmas fic.
1. Wednesday 18th

**A/N: Seasons greetings dear followers, or anyone who has stopped by to have a read! Its been a while, but tradition is tradition! Unfortunately, I ran out of christmas carols to mentalise. If you want any, or just any song mentalised, shoot me a review or PM and ill get right on it - otherwise, sit back and enjoy this hopefully enjoyable christmas fic. A little AU because Australia is so behind, (just saw 6x03) but mostly canony. Anyway!**

It was exactly a week before Christmas, and the CBI didn't look much different from any other time of year, except for some gold tinsel taped in random places; around the kitchenette and some windows and desks - it came off quite sad.

But this sadness was not felt by any in the serious crimes unit, as the rush of case after case to close before Christmas kept them very, _very_ busy.

It was late on a Wednesday evening, lights dim in the empty bullpen, the only apparent light on the whole floor was sourced from behind the striped shutter blinds of Lisbon's office. She sat at her desk, and rubbed her eyes as she finally added the file of their most recent case to the pile filling her "out" tray. She sighed and leant back in her seat. Another day, another case closed. Yawning, she stood, and wrote "CLOSED" on the whiteboard behind her desk, next to the Raymar case. A noise from the other side of her office made her turn around. Jane was still here?

The blond's ruffled curls were a mess as he sat up from where he'd been napping on her cream office couch. Lisbon had totally forgotten he was there.

"I'm gonna... Head home now Jane," she said, watching him blink his tired eyes in reaction to the light.

"Let me walk you out." he said, suddenly more awake, grabbing his jacket as he stood from the couch and stretched.

...

It was almost eleven when Jane and Lisbon strolled out of the front of the CBI both shuddering a little at the sudden cold of Sacramento winter. No snow, but still.

"Strange..." Jane said, causing Lisbon to look up at him at they walked.

"What?"

"Only a week 'til Christmas."

"So?"

They arrived at Lisbon's car. Jane's parked not too far away.

"I can see it in your eyes Lisbon, you're let down... A little disappointment in your demeanour..."

Lisbon shook her head. "No.."

"Brothers not hosting Christmas this year?"

"None of your business Jane, Good night." she hopped in her car and he watched her drive off into the night.

Jane knew how much Christmas - not to mention family - meant to Lisbon, try though as she might to hide it. He usually either spent Christmas alone, or with the team working a case. But this year their team was scheduled a Christmas break, just for the Tuesday, (Christmas Eve), and the Wednesday after it. And as he got in his car, a small smile appeared on his lips as he decided,

Lisbon would not be alone this Christmas.

**Hopefully it will get better. Let me know what you think! PLEASE review :)**


	2. Thursday 19th

**BONJOUR dear readers and thank you for coming! Special shout out to Georgia-Bennet for being the first to put this on alert, and to fanficfanuk for their lovely review of chapter one! Hope you all enjoy this chap :)**

A sleepwear dressed Lisbon bit her lip in concentration as she crossed off yesterday's date on the calendar and then capped the pen and dumped it on the kitchen counter. Humming Kansas City, she poured her morning coffee. She was in a surprisingly good mood given the situation. In six days she would be spending Christmas alone for probably the first time in her life.

But, being Lisbon, she had blocked that out of her thoughts for the time being; she was good at that.

Dressed in her work clothes and doing her hair, toothbrush in her mouth, she slipped her dark brunette curls into a black hair tie as she reached to answer her buzzing phone.

"Morning Lisbon."

"mmhane?" she held the phone away from her and spat, dumping her toothbrush next to the basin.

"Happy 19th of December!"

"What? Ja-"

He hung up, flipping his phone closed and slid it into his vest pocket, striding into Lisbon's office and flexing his fingers. So she was brushing her teeth... He had approximately twenty minutes before she arrived.

He picked up the paper bag from behind him on her office couch and took out some gold and silver tinsel and some sticky-tape.

Lisbon looked at her watch as she stopped her car and waited at the crowded traffic lights, still half humming, half singing Kansas City.

Jane stepped back from his masterpiece and smiled, clapping his hands together in satisfaction, before hurrying out and laying "asleep" on his couch, just in time to hear The "Hey Boss," from Grace as Lisbon entered the bullpen.

She felt a certain tingle in her heart as she entered her office to see a beautiful sight. Gold and silver tinsel was hanging along the brim of her desk - just enough to look beautiful but not too much as to get in the way. Strung along the tinsel were little christmas decorations, all different shapes, sizes colours, but all beautiful. Managing to tear her eyes from it all she spun in the doorway to face the couch, but Jane was gone. Smiling to herself and shaking her head, she turned back into her office and walked over to her desk to start the days work.

The day was over and Lisbon, once again, was the last in the bull pen, finishing off, when Jane strolled in.

She didn't plan on acknowledging him, but her view of the form she was filling in was suddenly blocked as a hand slammed a small leaflet onto her desk. One of the leaflets for the CBI Christmas evening on the 20th to be exact.

She looked up with a questioning expression.

"Jane...? What is this?"

Jane smirked as he looked around at the tinsel he'd so carefully placed, and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, approaching her desk once more, "Tomorrow. CBI Christmas - what do you say?"

"Jane.." she said with a disbelieving expression, "I don't know..."

"It'll be fun, come on Lisbon for once in your life say yes to something out of your control."

In her mind, Lisbon went through all the dresses she owned and remembered the emerald one she'd bought originally for this year's Lisbon Christmas dinner.

"I have nothing I could wear.."

"Oh hogwash Lisbon I bet you have that one dress you've been stashing away for at least a few months wishing you could wear it but saving it for an occasion that really, deep inside, you knew would never come?"

Lisbon gave him a sidewards glance, and seeing his begging eyes, decided to... To put it simply, YOLO it.

"No funny business." she said, blinking up at him with light green eyes.

"You wont regret it Lisbon."

"Fine." she said, trying to hold back a smirk at his boy-like excitement. Standing from her desk and closing the file, he rushed up to her and helped her gently into her coat, the smile never leaving his face.

As he opened her office door for her, she looked at him suspiciously then walked though, shaking her head at how crazy this was getting.

**So what do you think? I dont know about you but Im feeng like its building up to somethiiiing! Let me know what you think! Also for those who don't know, YOLOing something is to do it because you only live once, kind of like a "what the hell, what do I have to lose" kind of thing. :)**

**Gizi x**


	3. Friday 20th

**Hey Mentalistas! And welcome to my new readers! Hope you're all having an awesome december! Shout outs to fanficfanuk, chymom and the three lovely guests who sent in reviews! Thank you so much, they are always welcomed and encouraged. Thanks also to all my readers and favouriters, Georgia-Bennet, oliviamilenio, n'ka'k, trudes193, Inesfb, ThomRope1, Medea's Revenge, Kartoffel Cat, and CSIMNCISMentalistCastleBones! Everybody welcome! Enjoys and please review! :D**

Due to several department meetings and a court session, it wasn't hard for Lisbon to avoid Jane this particular Friday. He never came to any of those things after all. She'd been a little skittish all day, fumbling or stuttering around any subject to do with parties, christmas, or dates.

It finally came to the point when she was talking with a few big wigs and the topic she'd been avoiding so well came up.

"Hoping to see you at the party this evening agent Lisbon," the deputy AG said with a smile, and she returned it quite artificially with a raise of her eyebrows, a nod and a wave as she headed to her car, praying that he hadn't seen her blushing.

It was around 4.30pm when Lisbon arrived home. It was a Friday after all, hence the lack of her usual late night. She laid out her smooth green dress on the bed, stepping back to take it in, and sighed. "What have you gotten me into Jane..." she whispered to herself, and headed into the bathroom.

It was around five o'clock when Jane ruffled a towel through his hair and put on his black and white suit and bow-tie, much like he wore to the CBI fundraiser several years before, but this time with a waist coat too. Running his fingers through his hair a few times to neaten it, he sat down on the motel bed and opened his drawer, taking out his favourite socks, and putting them on his feet, followed by shiny black shoes.

Tonight was a very special night. More special than Lisbon or anyone else would think. Jane had made the decision to remove his wedding ring. He took it off and placed it on his bedside table beside the small motel lamp. He stood, glancing at his watch. He'd have to leave soon to pick up Lisbon on the way. He put his hand on the door handle, ready to leave, but then turned back to his bedside table.

What if his ring got lost? Stolen? He jogged back over and slid the ring back on. Not tonight. He told himself. Not tonight.

Lisbon had just finished applying the last of her mascara when she heard a knock at the door.

"One minute!" she called down to him, stepping into her heels and turning to the full length mirror beside the door that connected her room to her bathroom. The emerald dress was perfect. Modest, but still showing some cleavage. It wasn't strapless, but you couldn't tell as her dark locks fell perfectly over the bands of green. The dress followed her shape, and stopped just above the knee, teasing but professional at the same time. She wore bright red, glossy lip stick and diamond earrings for a christmassy effect, and grabbed her handbag and coat from her bed as she hurried out of her room.

Lisbon opened the door and Jane's smile vanished as he was over come with her beauty.

"Lisbon this is..."

"Yeeaaah? What."

"Lisbon... You look... Beautiful."

"Aww..." Lisbon said a little mockingly, but then more seriously said, "Thanks Jane."

Suddenly he managed to recover, and smiled handsomely as he held out his hand to her.

"My Lady." He looked up at her pale green eyes with his deep ones, and she placed her hand on his, a small smile playing on her lips.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly, then smiled at her blush as she avoided eye contact and he took her arm in his.

"Your ride, my lady."

He lead her to his Citroën and opened the passenger door for her. Without a word, blush deepening by the second, she carefully stepped in, grateful when the door was closed as she was safe from the cold.

He hopped in the drivers side and looked at her.

"Ready my dear?"

"Mhm," she said, smiling, and she looked out the window as they left her street.

The party was held not at the CBI, but at a separate venue - for more floor space, and more alcohol. It was a huge square room with small white tables scattered around the outside, a small stage with live music at one end and a bar at the other, full of people. As Jane took her coat, Lisbon already began to recognise several other guests. The Deputy AG, Ron and his friends, and over at a table, Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"It's pretty cosy in here," Jane said, grateful that he wore the black waistcoat with his suit, allowing him to lose the jacket and role up his sleeves.

Lisbon liked the look of him more like this, he looked younger, more free.

"Rigs and Grace are here," she said as casually as she could manage, and they headed over to the newly engaged couple.

"Lisbon! Jane!" Grace said, looking absolutely gorgeous as always in a red strapless dress about the same length as Lisbon's. "We didn't know you were coming!"

"Neither did Lisbon until yesterday," Jane said, placing their jackets on the table, and Rigsby drew his glass to his mouth to avoid having to take part in the conversation.

"Yes well!" Lisbon said, a little embarrassed. "Jane and I are gonna go get drinks."

Jane raised his eyebrows at Rigsby, then turned to follow Lisbon, but paused to see Lisbon walking away towards the bar. His breath hitched in his throat as he couldn't help but let his eyes flicker up and down her body, the smooth emerald contrasting with the deep brown of her hair, shaping her shoulders, waist, hips, legs, perfectly.

"You gonna follow her or just undress her with your eyes?" Cho asked, suddenly beside Jane and shocking him into breaking eye contact.

"Uh yeah.." Jane said as he jogged to catch up.

"What took you so long?" Lisbon said as he approached her at the bar, "I mean... If you wanna stay at the table I can just..."

"No, no, Cho turned up, he says hi." Jane said, God why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Lisbon looked at him suspiciously and then turned to the Bar, ordering their drinks. Handing Jane his, they made their way back to the table.

The alcohol in their systems, as well as Grace, Rigsby and Cho, had really loosened them up, and both had stopped their nervous mannerisms when Rigsby and Grace excused themselves to go dance.

"Wanna join them?" Lisbon asked, it was a fast paced song, no room for romance, "Looks like fun."

"You're on." He placed his drink down next to hers and they headed out onto the dance floor.

Jane wasn't really dancing, kind of just swaying with style, but Lisbon sure knew how to shake her ass, never once taking her eyes off Jane. He _was_ her date after all. And she did get a little flirty after alcohol. Just a little. The song finished and the singer approached the mic.

"Greetings folks, well. Seasons Greetings! Y'all having a good night?"

The floor responded with cheers and "yeah!"s, and so did Jane, receiving a shocked but happy glance from Lisbon.

"Well we've been quite fast paced so far this evening, so for all those lovers out there, we're gonna slow it down a little..." The lights changed to fill the room with light blue, and the white stencilled lights of snow flakes floated along the walls and dancefloor as the beginning chords of "More than Words" filled the room with it.

Lisbon looked at Jane with a curious smirk.

"That had, nothing to do with me."

Lisbon didn't completely believe him, but he was a Mentalist, and knew that she really wanted to dance, so before she knew it, he had her in his arms like all those years ago, and they were swaying from side to side, surrounded by many other couples, none of which shared such a genuine memory and connection with the tune.

As they danced, Jane buried his nose in her soft wavy hair and breathed in her familiar scent, as her head rested over his shoulder. It was warm, safe, and beautiful.

At the end of the night, all four had returned to the table; Grace, Rigsby, Jane and Lisbon, and they were all in friendly conversation about Ben when the lights suddenly dimmed, and over each table, a glowing fake mistletoe fell to hang above them. Grace was the first to speak, in an almost whisper as she gazed up at the light.

"Mistletoe..." She said, and Wayne leant in and kissed her fully on the mouth.

Lisbon, feeling a little awkward, looked at Jane for his reaction, but her eyes widened in shock as he, without warning, placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Luckily, once he'd pulled back, a side glance at her colleagues assured her that they hadn't seen anything, as they were too occupied... Occupying the other's mouth.

"Shall we go?" Jane asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Sure," Lisbon said, unable to stop watching him as he picked up their coats. She knew that he knew she was blushing, and she only blushed more when he came over to her with his jacket on, and helped her into her own, gently lifting her hair out from the collar and placing it over her shoulders.

"There we are Lisbon," he said as he stopped the engine outside her place.

"Thank you for tonight, it was fun."

Lisbon put her hand on the door, but was stopped by his voice.

"Oh no, allow me."

Jane hopped out and quickly rushed to her side, opening the door for her. She stepped out and he walked with her to her front door.

"You know," he said as they reached the door step, "You could really do with more decorations in your house..."

"Don't have any. I've never really seen the point in all that. It's all just plastic."

"It's not about what the decorations are made from Lisbon, it's about... You know what? Don't worry. You home tomorrow?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could.

"Of course you are, it's Saturday." He had that look that she knew so well, he had a plan... And it involved her.

"Goodnight Lisbon."

"...Goodnight Jane."

**So what do you guys reckon? You like this chapter? Let me know 3**

**Thanks!**

**Gizi x**


	4. Saturday 21st

**Hello my dear readers! And welcome back! Good to see you have all returned! Hahaha. ANYWAY shout outs to my new readers, rlozo85, Florale, Aomi112, FireBreathingDragon16, kuzanne, Time Lady 802379, and Nimueiswriting! It's so awesome to know so many people are interested in this one! :D and thank you to guest, and chymom for your amazing reviews! Hope you like this one!**

Jane awoke in his motel room and smiled to himself as memories of the previous night filled his mind. Stretching, he yawned and blinked, then swung his legs off the bed and onto the plain carpet beneath. He wasn't ashamed of his excitement - he was going to Lisbon's.

He sent her a text, knowing there was no chance she was awake yet when he saw the time; it was only 7.04am.

Hey Lisbon

Call me when u get up

Jane.

Surprisingly, Jane had only just finished putting on his waistcoat, around 7.30am, when his phone showed Lisbon's caller ID and began to buzz.

"Lisbon! Wasn't expecting you to be awake this early!" he said as he answered, shifting the phone to sit between his head and shoulder as he did up his cuff links.

"I told you, you don't know everything about me," Lisbon said with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows as she sat in bed. She hadn't even had breakfast yet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her comfy pyjamas were still on. "Why'd you want me to call ya?"

Jane had finished with his cuff links and returned the phone to his hand, moving to sit on the end of his bed, next to where he'd laid his jacket.

"You into a white christmas or a colourful one?" he asked, immediately knowing the answer.

"Honestly Jane I'm not decorating. It's too much effort for one night..."

"White it is. I'll see you at what... Twelve? I'll bring chinese."

Lisbon didn't see the point in arguing, and besides. What else was she going to do today? Watch all the crappy old christmas movies they were playing on TV? She thought not.

"Okay - you know what? Sounds good." She said, half curious, half hoping to God she hadn't just made a massive mistake. "Oh and Jane? Lemon chicken!"

Just as he'd promised, as lunchtime rolled by, Jane's Citroën appeared out the front of Lisbon's place, and he got out of his side, moved round to the other, opened the passenger door and took out three bulging plastic bags. He rung the doorbell with a spare finger, and, a little too quickly, Lisbon answered the door, wearing a big black comfy hoodie, blue jeans, and little white socks. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, with a bit of a side fringe tucked behind one ear.

"Well? Are you coming inside or are you waiting to catch a cold?" she asked.

Jane held out the bags. "There's some more stuff in the car... If you wouldn't mind..."

Lisbon smiled in disbelief as he dumped the bags in her arms, and then turned and hurried back to the car.

"Go on inside Lisbon, I'll be a short while."

"Okay!"

Lisbon turned inside and, letting her door close behind her, went over and dumped the bags on her couch, then moving the other bag, obviously the chinese, to her table. One of the decoration bags was significantly lighter than the other, but the other was obviously filled with ball-balls and other such decorations. Jane called from outside. "Lisbon! Door please!"

She steadied the bags to make sure they wouldn't fall from the couch and then jogged to the door, opening it to let in a very smily Jane holding a huge rectangular box.

"What's that...?" she questioned, her eyes following the box as he placed it on the ground by the coffee table, then looking up to his beaming face.

"A tree."

"You got... A plastic tree."

He opened the box to reveal several green branches, that all were colour coded where they would connect to the artificial trunk.

Jane looked up from the box with a sparkle in his eyes.

Jingle bell rock filling the room, empty chinese cartons by the sink, the colleagues got to work.

Once they'd shifted across her couch, Jane began to slot in the prickly green branches into the plastic trunk while Lisbon sat down and began emptying the decoration bags onto the coffee table. The first bag was full of tinsel; silver, which had been carefully cushioning a brand new box of christmas lights, which apparently shone white and several shades of blue.

"Jane...?"

"uh..." *CLICK!* "yeah?" he said crawling out from behind the couch, hair a mess, one sleeve rolled up the other down, as he looked up at Lisbon.

"I can't accept all this..." she said shaking her head at the box of lights on her lap. "The tree's one thing, but the tinsel? and the lights? Not to mention this other bag."

"Think of it as... A Christmas gift."

"All of it?"

"All of it. Now are you gonna let me set up this tree or would you like a stump for christmas?"

"Oh hush!" she said with a smile, and seeing as he'd gone back mostly out of sight, she turned to the second bag. Biting her bottom lip, she sat up straighter to try and catch a glimpse of what was inside without alerting Jane of her curiosity.

"Done." Jane said, standing and dusting off his hands. Lisbon turned and stood to see a perfectly sized Christmas tree, but... It was really just a regular tree at the moment.

"What's first?" she asked him.

"Oh don't play coy with me Lisbon, I know you've set up plenty a Christmas tree in your lifetime."

Lisbon took the box of lights over to the tree. Jane took the box from her hands with a smile and opened it, holding them out for her to take.

Suddenly she was that almost-twelve year old again, happy and young and untouchable. Carols rang in Lisbon's ears, her eyes refusing to leave the string of small bulbs as she took them out gently and strung them perfectly around the tree.

"I knew it," Jane said, admiring her work, "A true elf at heart."

"Hey!" Lisbon teased, chucking the ball of tinsel at him, "I'm not an elf!"

Silver tinsel hanging loosely from his shoulders, he held his arms up in defence and smiled, then chuckled at how silly he knew he looked judging by Lisbon's stifled laugh.

Soon enough the tinsel and lights were both strung perfectly on the tree. Everyone knows what comes next. Lisbon took the second bag from the couch and sat down cross legged with Jane by the tree, carefully taking out each clear plastic box of dark to light shining blue ball balls, and silver or glass snow flakes and spreading them between herself and Jane.

He couldn't help but grin at the amazement and awe in her eyes as she took out the fifth box and placed it with the others.

"Seriously Jane this is too much, I-"

"Lisbon, hush! Look if it makes you feel better..."

She looked up from the boxes to see him looking quite vulnerable and taking a deep breath in as he composed his thoughts.

"This isn't just for you." he finished, locking onto her eyes with his. "I haven't done anything like this since..." his hands trailed one of the christmas tree branches beside him.

"Jane I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." he said in all seriousness. They held eye contact for a brief moment before Jane suddenly switched back to his festive self.

"So," he opened one of the boxes, containing six glass snowflake decorations, "These first?"

The two stepped back to take in their marvellous creation. Silver tinsel and blue and silver lights soon to be shining bright, surrounded by whites and blues and silvers and sparkles hanging from almost every branch.

"Well, thanks Jane, I'll clean all this up." Lisbon said, grateful for all he'd done.

"Are we not forgetting something Lisbon?" she looked over to him to see him rocking back and fourth on his heels with his arms behind his back.

She looked back over at the tree, unable to see what was missing. Jane cleared his throat and she turned to face him. He took his hands out from behind him to reveal what he was holding. A magnificent silver star, perfect proportion to the tree.

"Jane..." she came to him and couldn't help but touch the star, almost sensing the Christmas spirit under her fingers. She looked up to meet his eyes. "It's beautiful."

The star was on the tree, and the blue and silver lights were on and looking beautiful.

"A job well done." Jane said, putting his arm around Lisbon's shoulders. It shocked her at first, but she found the extra warmth comforting, and leant against his neck as they stood and admired their work for a short while, Christmas carols continuing to play in the background.

She held the door open and he walked out, then he turned to face her.

"Thanks Jane, for the decorations... And everything.." she said as she leant on the doorframe.

"Oh Lisbon.." he smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's not about what the decorations are or, what they're made of... It's who you're with when you decorate." he looked into her eyes and she into his for another silent moment, "So thank you." and then he turned away, calling "I'll see you tomorrow!" as he went.

"See ya then!" Lisbon called back, and closed the door. She was only two steps inside when she stopped, realising something.

Tomorrow was Sunday.

**So what do you think Jane will get up to tomorrow? It's getting nearer and nearer to Christmas! Please let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are! So many of you reading, all so quiet! ;D**

**Gizi x**


	5. Sunday 22nd

**Hello my lovelies and welcome back to A Very Jisbon Christmas! Welcome to my new story followers, Cloudy Glass, MissDonnie, elisheva, delou78, and Lola Carvalho! Hope you all enjoy this chap too! And thank you for my lovely reviews from rlozo85, chymom, Miss Donnie, Sonseeahray (also a big thanks for the favourite!) FireBreathingDragon16, Lily, Lola Carvalho, and guest!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy!**

It was so incredibly cold when Lisbon awoke on Sunday morning - so cold she really didn't want to leave her nice warm covers in order to turn on her heating. So, she took her covers with her and, wrapped up in her own big cocoon, she made her way down stairs and over to the heating dial near the window.

As she turned it, she caught a glimpse out the window of a car approaching her street. Not just any car, a light blue Citroën. She looked across at her clock hanging from the wall.

9.23am. He was a little early - make that a lot early - for a sunday. However it shocked her when the car continued past her block and down the road, before it made a left turn and she could no longer see it. Okay then...

Lisbon shuffled, still wrapped in blankets, through to her kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, deciding it was far too cold for cereal.

There was a mass at her church at ten, but she doubted that she'd go. She had to miss last weeks due to a case, and the weeks before she found, to be frank, a little boring. It was like Jane said - it's who you do things with that really matters - and she wasn't at home, let alone at church to have many friends there.

Of course, Jane knew all this, and so timed his shopping trip perfectly. As he strolled down the shopping isle, he hummed along to the christmas carol emitting from the shop speakers. White Christmas; it was one of his favourites, and he knew it was one of Lisbon's too. His shopping trolley was a quarter full of different ingredients. Flower, ginger, baking soda, sugar, butter and eggs so far. Now he was browsing the lollies isle, for little sweets to decorate with. They were going to cook gingerbread men.

"Ah! yes..." he lifted some cookie cutters from a hook next to the m&m's. Perfect.

By the time he pulled up at Lisbon's house, it was a little past ten o'clock, and he knew she'd skip mass, she'd already missed one, and he knew she didn't enjoy social events alone.

Lisbon was still sitting in her cocoon of blankets, sipping coffee on the couch, when the doorbell rang.

Years ago, she would have been embarrassed for Jane to see her like this, but now, she didn't give two hoots, so got up and opened the door.

Jane was in his usual three piece suit, but with his thick black trench-coat over the top. His hair was a little messy from the wind, and he was carrying, this time, four plastic bags.

"Come on," she said, hurrying him inside, "it's freezing!"

"Ehh, a little." Jane said as he walked through and dumped the bags on her kitchen counter while she re-chained the door and hugged the blanket tighter around herself.

"Make yourself comfortable Jane, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Kay."

As Lisbon quickly made her way upstairs, Jane took off his coat and rested it over the end of her couch, remembering the fun of the day before as his eyes caught sight of their Christmas tree. Much like yesterday, Jane turned Lisbon's CD player on, and pressed play on his favourite Carols CD.

_'I'm... Dreamin'... Of a white... Christmas...'_

He hummed along as he took out each item from his bag, setting them out neatly on the counter. Using his mentalist skills, it was not hard to find where Lisbon kept a big bowl for mixing in, a wooden spoon, and a few other bits and pieces he needed. Soon enough the shower stopped, and Lisbon came down the stairs in big warm boots, tracksuit pants and the same black jacket from the day before. Her heating was working, but her hair was still wet so she'd compensated.

"What's all this?" she asked as she entered her kitchen.

"Today, my dear Lisbon, we are cooking gingerbreads!"

"I can't today... I'm busy - I have mass."

He knew this was just her sad attempt at 'I don't need you, I do have a life really honestly I do'.

"Oh please, you do not." he said. Turning to look at her, "How many years will it take for you to stop trying to lie to me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

That morning was filled with giggling and teasing and rolling and cutting and shaping and eventually putting in the oven to cook.

"There. In the oven." Jane said, turning and taking a bit of left over batter on his finger and attempting to put it on the tip of Lisbon's nose. But this was her strength, as a cop. She dodged his move, scraped the bowl clean in one fluid motion and got ginger batter right across his face.

Lisbon cracked up, and Jane shook his head at the sky and chuckled at his silliness whilst heading to the sink to wash it all off.

As Lisbon headed into the lounge room to turn on the TV to watch while they waited for the gingerbread, Jane took off his ring and placed it on the counter by the sink, like he always did to wash dishes, and he began to scrub the bowl clean.

Not too much later, Jane, wearing lisbon's light green oven mitts, removed the gingerbread men (and women) from the oven, placing them on the drying rack to cool.

"Once they cool a little more, we can decorate!"

Lisbon stood in awe at the variety of sweets, chocolates and coloured icing pens Jane had arranged ready for decorating.

The gingerbreads were cool enough now and there was a good twenty minutes of silence as the pair both focussed hard on decorating their gingerbreads, both tongues poked out in concentration. Lisbon was using a lot of blue icing, some yellow, then took two chocolates, three edible ball-bearings and the black icing for her masterpiece. Jane used the green icing, the black icing, and also three edible ball bearings for his.

When they had finally both finished and looked at the others, they realised something awesome. Amongst all the generic colourful gingerbread men and women, there were two that stood out.

A blond gingerbread man in a three piece suit and brown chocolate shoes, and a dark haired gingerbread woman in a green button up top and black pant suit.

Lisbon blushed, and Jane smiled, touched, both just staring for a moment at what they'd made together.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Lisbon asked without thinking, "I mean... Like... Only if..."

"Love to." Jane replied, beaming, "But I have an idea for these two gingerbreads."

She smiled at him, curiosity in her eyes.

The last Sunday afternoon before Christmas, "A Christmas Carol" on the TV, Lisbon was curled up, warm, and snoozing, against her blond consultant, who rested an arm over her shoulders as they gently moved a little with each breath, while two special gingerbreads hung together near the top of their beautiful tree.

**Ta da! What do you guys think? Only three days until Christmas! You excited? Let me know everything in a review my lovely readers! It is so great to hear from you all!**

**Gizi x**


	6. Monday 23rd

**Hey everyone! How exciting! It's almost Christmas Eve! Welcome to my new readers Leewood Lisbon, Angely.07 and Polgara00! And many thanks for the favourites from IBelieveInSherlockHolmes2219 and Lola Carvalho, and of course thanks to Lola Carvalho, make-mine-a-kiaora and guest for your lovely reviews! **

**Hope you all like this one, I had a bit of trouble writing it at the beginning, but by the end I didn't want to stop! So please let me know what you think! :D Enjoy!**

Early Monday morning, the day before Christmas Eve, Teresa Lisbon trotted down the stairs and to her kitchen. After marking off yesterday's date on her calendar, she dropped the pen on the counter and started up the coffee machine as per usual for a work morning.

This particular morning she was in a fairly bright mood, as bright as one _could_ be at 6.30am on a Monday, for several reasons. The first; it was her last day at work before their two day Christmas break. Second; because she could still faintly smell the gingerbread that had filled her house the day before, and smiled as she plucked a smiling one with red buttons from the plate of them on her coffee table, closing her eyes in pleasure when the sweet taste hit her tongue.

Her coffee was ready and she quickly poured it, stirring it carefully with a teaspoon as she hummed 'Joy to the World'. She half walked, half danced over to her sink to dump the spoon, but fell silent and still at the sight of the small, plain, golden ring sitting beside it.

Jane must have left it there when he washed up yesterday.

Placing her mug on the counter, she jogged upstairs to her room, and shuffled through her drawer until she found a little green ring box. She took out the ring, one that she'd bought herself several years before, and put it in her jewellery box, then left.

Carefully, knowing how much this ring meant to Jane, she picked it up and pushed his wedding band gently into the box, then shut the lid and placed it by her car keys near the fridge so she wouldn't forget it.

"Morning Grace," Jane said from the couch, tea cup in hand as she came in.

"Hey Jane." She said, sitting down at her desk.

Rigsby came in not long after. "I still don't see why we have to come in today." he said as he placed a coffee on Van Pelt's desk.

"Hmm me neither," Grace said, "But on a positive note, we're lucky to have the next two days off," she said with a smile. Rigsby didn't look convinced.

"Yeah-" Jane cut in, "Why is there work today?"

"We gotta make some calls, fill in some paperwork, you know." Cho said as he entered, "the usual drill."

Jane was less than excited at this idea, but his mood lifted a little when he saw Lisbon enter the bull pen.

"Hey Boss!" Grace, Cho and Rigsby said respectively.

"Hey..." She replied, but obviously had something else on her mind. "Uh Van Pelt, Cho, you start running calls, Rigsby, there's a tonne of form H243's to fill in on your desk. Jane - can I see you in my office please?"

Jane raised his eyebrows at Grace, with an 'aren't I special' expression, then, taking his tea cup with him. followed Lisbon to her office.

He strolled in, and she, facing him, leant back against her desk.

The door closed behind him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jane said, stopping about three feet in front of her, but his smile faltered a little when he noticed how awkward she was acting.

She cleared her throat, then after opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what do say, she took the ring box from her jacket pocket and held it out. "You left this... At my place."

His eyes went from hers, to the box and back again, then took the box, and opened it. His ring was inside.

She watched him looking at his ring, then close the box and place it in his pocket. He tapped his pocket twice, looked up, smiled sincerely, then said, "Thank you Lisbon."

"Oh- It was nothing really... You can keep the box,"

He smiled at her, then approached her, making her a little uncomfortable. he came so close that he managed to place his tea on the desk behind her with one hand, then gave her a tight but comfortable hug.

She hesitantly hugged back, but the two instantly broke apart as the door opened.

"Hey Boss, I-" Grace looked at the two colleagues, both avoiding eye contact, "Should I come back later? Or.."

"No," Lisbon said, "Come in,"

The day was long and boring, and Jane had spent most of it on his couch, thinking of what he and Lisbon would do this afternoon. Lisbon however, could only think of one thing. The ring. For some reason, as she sat alone at her desk, she couldn't get it out of her head that Jane had put the ring in his pocket, instead of immediately placing it on his finger, and he still wasn't wearing it.

Finally, Grace, Rigsby and Cho had all gone home for their Christmas holiday. Jane stood, and after a trip to the kitchenette to wash his cup and put it away, he went to Lisbon's office.

Lisbon looked up to the opening of her office door, but her face fell in shock as she realised it wasn't Jane, but Ron. She quickly recovered and smiled.

"Hey Ron, what can I do for you?" then Jane waltzed in behind him, saying "Hey Ron," before sitting on her couch.

Ron looked a little uncomfortable, and a little like he didn't want Jane to be there.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just here. Not listening..." Jane said from her couch and leant back, crossing his ankles. Ron turned back to Lisbon.

"A few of us were gonna go out for drinks tonight, bit of a Christmas celebration, and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Lisbon looked at Jane and then back at Ron again, "Sorry," eyes flicking to Jane again as she said, "I have plans."

"No problem," Ron said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Once he'd gone, Jane stood and looked at her curiously as he approached her desk. "Plans?" she blushed. "I knew you'd have something planned, you've been thinking about it all day."

"Have I?" he asked, "_Now_ who's the mind reader?"

Lisbon had been right, of course, as Jane drove her that night, rugged up in her black coat and scarf, hair out over her shoulders, to a lovely street she'd never seen, and took his hand from his own big coat to help her out of his Citroën. She turned from his car to a view of pure and awesome rainbow light.

"Oh my God..." Lisbon stared in awe at the street before her, house after house of beautiful lights, decorations, and some with the rarity of fake snow.

Lisbon turned to face Jane, who was already looking at her with a smile. "Shall we walk?" he asked, and she nodded, looking back at the beautiful sight with her smiling mouth open in awe.

Not two steps in, and Jane took her hand as they walked, and Lisbon let him, blushing of course, and keeping her eyes on the lights. Swinging their hands back and fourth a little as they went, giggling sometimes, gasping in awe and pointing at other times, Jane and Lisbon made their way down the street.

When they finally got back to his car at the end of the night, Jane lead her to her side and opened the door for her, beaming at the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at him before hopping in.

They finally pulled up at her place and Jane walked her to the door.

"Jane... That was ...beautiful." she said, and before he could respond, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank _you._" he said as she opened her door.

"Hey Lisbon -" he asked just before the door closed, and she opened it. "Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." a smile spread across both of their faces. "Night Jane."

"Night."

She shut the door, and Jane couldn't contain a smile as he walked to his car.

**So? What do we all think? Hope you liked this one, anyone got plans for Christmas Eve? Jane certainly does... Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Gizi x**


	7. Tuesday 24th

**Wow! Happy Christmas Eve everyone! Huge thanks to MissDonnie, Andrea, Chymom, Sonseeahray, Lola Carvalho, FireBreathingDragon16 for their lovely and much cherished reviews, and welcome to CJ Lauren and Holmesy my lovely new followers.**

**Second last chap guys! Hope you enjoy it - and please review! :D**

Even though it had only been a week, it not only felt like Jane had been building her up for this for a year, but also it felt completely normal for Jane to ring Lisbon's doorbell on Christmas Eve. She opened the door around 11am with a smile, and he beamed back at her as he realised she was already prepared for the day. Make up done, hair done, warm coat, gloves and scarf keeping her cozy, she smiled up at him, and for a moment he found himself lost in her big glistening green eyes.

Jane could tell from the moment he'd opened the door that Lisbon was excited. And why wouldn't she be? He looked across at her as she gazed out the window while he drove, smiling at the happiness that he knew he'd caused. He knew she would enjoy where they were headed - and he couldn't wait to see how well (or badly) Lisbon ice-skated.

It was a silent drive, but a comfortable one, and eventually they pulled in beside a small frozen lake that had been decorated and set up as an ice-skating rink. Lisbon's smile dropped and she looked at Jane in horror.

"No."

"Oh Come ooon Lisbon-"

"No."

"Please?"

Lisbon shook her head, "No."

Lisbon's feet slipped foot after foot on the ice, and had it not been for Jane holding her up, she'd have definitely fallen over by now. As Lisbon slowly got a wobbly yet somewhat stable balance, Jane practically hugging her from behind to keep her upright, she shivered and said, "I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Oh you will, will you?" Jane asked with a smile, as he skated a little back from her, keeping a gentle hold of her as he moved from her back to hold her gloved hand in his.

Around half an hour later, Lisbon had almost stopped wobbling, and the two were gliding along slowly.

"See? Not so bad!" Jane beamed at her and begged for her eyes, but she was far too focussed on making sure she stayed upright to look anywhere but down at her skates.

"Sure." she said, voice wobbling along with her knees as they turned, heading back in the direction of the Citroën.

He chuckled at how young and innocent she looked, her brow creased in concentration, and lead her slowly back over to the gate. It was time for lunch.

At around half past twelve, Jane and Lisbon sat in a Diner, waiting for their meal. Jane had insisted she let him order for her, and she was still to discover what her Christmas Eve lunch would be.

"Why don't you just admit it?" he asked.

"Admit what?"

"You did enjoy the little skate earlier."

"Oh hush." He held his eyes on hers. "Okay so... It was fun, in the end."

"Oooh! There it is!" he said, and she would have hit him with the napkin if the waitress hadn't arrived with their lunch.

For himself, Jane had ordered a toasted Ham and Cheese sandwich that looked positively delicious. Mouth watering at his, Lisbon eyed the plate now being placed down before her, and licked her lips. Lasagne. Lovely warm lasagne on a cold winter's day. She looked up at him, and he smiled, biting into his sandwich. Smiling back, she dug in, careful not to burn her tongue.

"So," Jane said after wiping his mouth with the napkin, "Either we can walk around here in the cold for a bit, or I can drop you back home."

Lisbon sighed and looked out the window. It was around four o'clock, she was pretty tired, and it was pretty cold.

"Home then." Jane said, reading her thoughts as per usual.

They pulled up at her place and Jane smiled as she opened the car door, stepping out. He was a little surprised however, when she stuck her head back in and said, "You can come in, if you want... Theres still some gingerbread.."

"Love to."

Dropping their coats over the back of the kitchen chairs, Lisbon quickly turned on the heat, then joined Jane on the couch. He was already munching on a gingerbread man, making satisfied 'MMmmmm's as he went.

"Having fun?" she asked with an amused smile on her face as it began to rain outside.

"MMmhmmmm." He said, "We can sure gingerbread!"

Lisbon laughed. "Want a cup of tea?"

Jane creased his brow and shook his head, quickly swallowing and standing up, pushing past Lisbon and into the kitchen.

Lisbon was still standing in the lounge room, at a loss for words, then quickly spun round to see Jane searching desperately through her cupboards.

"Oh Lisbon..." He wouldn't look at her and kept shaking his head as he moved from cupboard to cupboard, "This is... This is bad. This is very bad."

"ha-um. What is?" Lisbon asked from the doorway.

Jane walked up and clutched Lisbon's arms, staring seriously into her eyes.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows."

Lisbon had to blink twice before her brain understood what he said.

"What? Marshmallows- Jane-"

He took her hand and she had no choice but to follow him, giggling in disbelief as he threw her her coat and ran outside, and she, with some difficulty, locked her door and rushed after him through the rain.

He hurried her into the car, smiling now, and she giggled at his haste. He jogged round to his side and drove her to a cafe not too far from her place.

"Two hot chocolates please, with marshmallows - its an emergency." Jane said to the smiling waitress as they stood at the counter, Lisbon's arm wrapped around his. In almost no time at all, two warm take away cups were passed into their gloved hands, and they hurried back out to the car.

Back at Lisbons, the two had finished their hot chocolates, both looking very satisfied.

"Well," Jane said, standing from the couch, "It's getting late, I'd better get going."

Lisbon didn't want him to go, but she stood and walked with him to the door anyway. Once again, once they were just outside the doorway, she closed the door most of the way to keep the heat in and Jane looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Jane... This has been..."

"You're welcome." He said.

Lisbon stood up on her tip toes, and, both of their eyes closing, her mouth connected with his. After a short moment in which she almost regretted kissing him, Jane snapped back into action and began to kiss back, warmth growing in both chilled bodies as he pushed her against her door, making it swing wide back inside. Without breaking contact, as he guided her inside, he shut the door expertly behind him with his foot, and even with her petite frame, she managed to push him against it, continuing to kiss him as she put the chain in place, before allowing him to push her over to the couch.

**Aaaaand I'll stop it there, one more chapter to go! Please let me know what you think of this one in a review - Hope you're all having a good Christmas Eve! :D**

**Gizi x**


	8. Wednesday 25th Merry Xmas

**Thanks to Sonseeahray, guest, Chymom, and Lola Carvalho for your lovely reviews, and welcome to Crazyninjachick512 and thank you for the story favourite! :D**

**Last chapter folks! Hope you've enjoyed this Christmas fic. Love you all!**

Jane woke up on Christmas morning staring up at a roof that wasn't his, and was a little confused for a moment, but only for a small moment, before something warm and adorable moved against his arm, and he looked to his right to see Lisbon, curled up in a warm ball against him, her arms wrapped tight around his.

Memories from the night before flooded through his mind, and he smiled as her eyes fluttered open, and he quickly dropped a small kiss on her nose, triggering her beautiful smile.

"Morning..." she said in a hoarse, morning voice.

"Good morning."

Eventually, after a while of Jane's begging, Lisbon followed him down the stairs.

He lead her to their magnificent tree, sat down cross-legged, and gestured for her to sit down in front him. Rolling her eyes lightly, but missing his warmth, she walked over and sat down in between his legs, facing the two small presents under the tree.

"You got me something?" Lisbon asked, looking back at him with a smile, his stubble tickling her soft cheek.

"Of course... And it appears you got me something too?" he answered, and Lisbon took the gift wrapped in light blue, the one she'd wrapped for Jane, and placed it in his waiting hands. They we sitting so that she was practically in his lap, with his arms around her and in her lap, so she could easily watch his big, masculine and loving hands unwrap the small blue paper.

He opened the box to reveal a tea cup, much like his old one, but somehow happier.

"Awww Lisbon... This is... You're amazing." He leant in, and they shared a thank you kiss, but then Jane cut it off early and pulled back smiling. "Now for yours."

Lisbon looked down from Jane's face, to the small green box sitting beneath the tree. She picked it up, opened it, and gasped in awe as the gift came to light.

Sitting in the box, was a little bracelet, home made but still perfect, silver, with a tea cup charm, as well as a cross, like her necklace, hanging beside it.

Jane hugged her closer to help her put on the bracelet as they sat on the floor together.

After a while of just sitting in each other's company, Lisbon stood and held Jane's hand as he stood, for breakfast.

She started to make her way to the kitchen, but was pulled back, Jane twirling her into his embrace and holding her against himself.

"You know... I sure would like to do this next year..."

"I'm sure something can be arranged..." she replied, finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes off his lips.

"Bad news Lisbon... The store ran out of mistletoe..."

Lisbon's eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Who needs mistletoe. After all. It's not about the decorations, it's about who you're with when..."

Her voice trailed off as they both became lost in each other's eyes, their lips joined, and the gap between them. A Merry Christmas indeed.

**Merry Christmas everyone and thank you all so much for all the support! Hope you all have a happy holidays and a very Merry Christmas! **

**Gizi x**


End file.
